The invention relates to support racks and, more particularly, to a merchandise display hook for fishing rods.
It is an object of the invention to provide retailers with an overhead presentation or display of fishing rods that is not only alluring to shoppers for being up high but also appealing to retailers for freeing up floor space.
It is an alternate object of the invention to provide a display hook that projects out from a hanger base that hung about head high and accordingly projects the rod out by supporting the butt end thereof (ie., it cantilevers the rod out by supporting the butt end).
It is a further object of the invention to create a row or rows of such projected rods to form sort of a picket canopy.
It is another object of the invention to closely space such display hooks in order to showcase large number of rods over a limited horizontal run of pegboard or like vertical support structure on which to hang or arrange the hooks.
It an additional object of the invention that the picket canopy of rods incline at a slight upward angle overhead standing shoppers so that the tip ends are not a hazard to passers-by while also allowing shoppers opportunity to walk in close underneath the butt ends and perform close inspection thereof (eg., the butt ends are commonly assumed to be of keen interest to shoppers).
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.